


LOVE PAINT

by eternallydaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Chamhwi fluff, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, chamhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaehwi/pseuds/eternallydaehwi
Summary: Basically a short fic of chamhwi's relationship with Woojin being absolutely whipped for Daehwi(I SUCK AT WRITING SUMMARIES I'M SORRY)





	LOVE PAINT

**Author's Note:**

> So since i've been really inspired to write because chamhwi has been prospering lately, here it is! 
> 
> This is dedicated to tuna eaters tbh i love u guys and to my awesome beta jxbsisnsnd @99pinksausages on twt tysm i love u

* * *

 

 

It's been ten years since Woojin and Daehwi met and five years since they started living together and three years since they officially dated each other. It's been three years of being in love with his best friend (maybe he was already in love with him before but just didn't realize it), and Woojin still doesn't know why the hell he can't win any of their arguments. It’s like whenever they’re arguing about something petty Daehwi would continue to blabber on about his point explaining why he’s right and Woojin was originally thinking of ways to counter him but then he would look at Daehwi’s face—his eyes oh gosh his beautiful eyes and from then Woojin would get distracted and will be so quiet resulting to Daehwi winning over him again. Why is he so whipped?

 

Woojin was lounging on the couch eating his favorite chips and watching his favorite drama that he missed because of uni when the door opened and Daehwi walked in with a frown etched on his face. Woojin lifted his head from the blanket burrito he was cocooned in to peer at his boyfriend. 

 

“You’re particularly early today, don’t you think?” Woojin popped another chip into his mouth. Daehwi usually goes home an hour after his classes have ended. That hour is always spent for chatting with friends or going out for pizza and ice cream. Seeing Daehwi right on time is a bother. It just means something’s not right. 

 

Daehwi walked silently and plopped down the couch adjacent to Woojin’s, totally ignoring his boyfriend’s presence. He covered his face using the plushies surrounding him, shutting his environment off.

 

Of course Woojin was already used to it by now and he knows Daehwi like the back of his finger to know that there’s something bothering him. “What’s up with you?”

 

Daehwi wriggled but made no move to get up. He ignored Woojin (again, what’s new) and proceeded to sigh and sigh and sigh into the plushies. Woojin groaned and removed his blankets and pillows muttering to himself about how he just made himself comfortable and what not. 

 

Woojin dragged himself to Daehwi’s side of the couch and draped his blanket over him. It’s obvious that his boyfriend is tired and this is one of the times where Daehwi wants to be left alone to think and sleep. Woojin ruffled Daehwi’s hair before placing a soft kiss on the crown of his head. “I’d be in my room.” 

 

Woojin went to his own room and tried to sleep. He figured Daehwi would follow him sooner or later. And he’s right. After an hour or so, Woojin was almost going into dreamland when he felt his bed dip and thin arms enveloped his waist. He moved to make himself and Daehwi comfortable, tucking Daehwi under his chin in the process. He wrapped his arms around Daehwi just as the younger said, “Thank you.” 

 

Woojin would be lying if he said that after three years of being in a relationship it must be normal by now. But it’s not. The corners of his mouth still moved upwards, his chest still felt constricted, his heart suddenly began to hammer. He hummed as he rubbed circles on Daehwi’s back. “I know, idiot.”

  
  


Woojin woke up to the blinding rays of the sun on his face which means that It’s already about time for him to get up and to get ready for uni. Daehwi’s classes are earlier than his so he doesn’t have his personal alarm clock to wake him up. But Daehwi got his own ways. Alarm clocks don’t work on Woojin, he just turns them off and goes back to sleep right away, explaining his unending lists of tardiness and absences in his classes. That’s why when Daehwi wakes up to get ready for his own classes, he opens the blinds. When the sun rises up- it’s the exact time for Woojin to get ready.

 

Woojin sat up and rubbed the sleep off his face when something on his forehead caught his fingers. It was a sticky note.  _ You have two hours to get ready. Don’t be late, stupid.  _ And that may or may not be the reason why Woojin wasn’t late to class that day and why he has been smiling all through out.

  
  
  
  


“Woojin-ah have you passed our project already?” Jihoon, his best friend (other than Daehwi), asked him.

Woojin ignored him and proceeded to furiously type on his phone.

 

_ Lee ‘annoying’ Daehwi _

Hyung it’s just across the uni how can you not know that? I know you rarely go out and all but it’s impossible for you to miss it!

 

_ Park ‘idiot’ Chamsae _

Well sorry to break it to you Lee Daehwi but I don’t fucking know what Pizza shop you’re talking about. Why are you texting anyway? Don’t you have class?

 

_ Lee ‘annoying’ Daehwi _

I have! we’re doing a group project right now which will last until later so please buy me pizza?

 

_ Park ‘idiot’ Chamsae _

I’m pretty sure you can do that by yourself????? You have hands and feet??? And I have dance practice today????

 

_ Lee ‘annoying’ Daehwi _

I know??????? That’s why I picked the Pizza house right across campus???? After your dismissal you still have an hour left before your dance practice????? Don’t tell me you’re seeing someone???? YAH PARK WOOJIN!

 

Woojin sighed tiredly and ruffled his hair in annoyance. He swears he can actually hear Daehwi mimicking and shouting at him and flailing his arms around.

 

_ Park ‘idiot’ Chamsae _

WHAT HTE KFFDVK ARE YOU INSANE WHY DID YOU JUST YAH LEE DAEH-

 

Woojin almost dropped his phone when it started vibrating on his hand. 

 

Incoming call

_ Lee ‘annoying’ Daehwi _

 

Woojin glared at it, trying to burn it with his own eyes. Of course it didn’t work. He pressed the red button. He was just about to type back but Daehwi called again. Woojin groaned and finally pressed the green button he absolutely hates today. When arguing with Daehwi Woojin really doesn’t like hearing his voice because it melts him and makes him forget what they’re arguing about. And Daehwi fucking knows this. 

 

“WHAT???!?” Woojin raised his voice, screeching through the phone.

“ _ Are you shouting at me, Park Woojin?”  _

 

Woojin sighed after hearing Daehwi’s soft tone, He can’t believe himself. He is a grown man who doesn’t tolerate people looking down on him and ordering him around. He’s a grown man. With a weakness who was born two years younger than him and could manipulate him with just his voice.

 

“I’m not. What do you want?” 

 

“ _ Hyung, I already told you. The pizza? Please? I don’t see anything wrong with you buying me pizza. Are you hiding something from me?”  _

 

He sighed again. This must be Woojin’s day of sighs.

 

“I can’t believe you would even think that way. Ya Lee Daehwi, is this what you-” 

 

_ “Okay then! See you later! 4PM okay? By the garden!”  _

 

And the brat ended the damn call.

  
  


“Is that Daehwi?” Jihoon, who was sitting beside him asked.

 

Woojin rolled his eyes at him. “Who else?”

 

Jihoon smirked at him in return. “You’re right, who else?” 

Woojin threw his book at him and it hit him square on the face. “Asshole.”

 

Jihoon groaned and cursed him.

 

“Ya Jihoon-ah,” Woojin flicked his best friend on the forehead.

 

Jihoon glared at him and slapped his arm. “What the duck idiot?” 

 

Woojin ignored him and showed his phone where his conversation with Daehwi is opened. “Do you know where this is?

 

Jihoon peered at his phone, reading Daehwi’s text and instructions. He looked at Woojin disbelievingly. “I can see why Daehwi calls you an idiot. It’s right in front of the campus’ gate, stupid.” 

  
  
  


And this is how Woojin finds himself a few meters away from his boyfriend’s groupmates, holding four boxes of pizza on one hand and his phone on the other. Woojin haven’t met Daehwi’s friends before, he may have seen some when he’s walking with Daehwi around campus or when some of them drop by their apartment to do school stuff. And Jihoon may punch him because he’s feeling real shy right now. He can’t bring himself to take the steps where they were happily discussing. 

 

He can see Daehwi glancing at his phone from time to time, probably waiting for his text to say that he’s here. He got distracted (again) by his boyfriend’s existence, admiring how soft and cute Daehwi looks today. As usual, since Daehwi’s classes start before him, he can’t see what he’d be wearing to class beforehand. Daehwi always knows what clothes make him look good. And it gets Woojin every single time. Woojin loves seeing Daehwi in longsleeves, in sweaters (his sweater paws are to die for), and in white shirts and jeans. Damn he really is whipped.

 

When it was obvious that no text was coming, Daehwi frowned and fiddled with his phone. Seconds later, Woojin’s phone rang. Since he was only a few meters away, Daehwi heard the familiar ringtone and immediately turned his head at the direction of the sound. Damn it.

  
  


“How long have you been standing here?” Daehwi asked after striding towards Woojin.

 

“Not long.” He muttered, scanning Daehwi’s face with his eyes. He could look at him forever and not get tired one bit.

 

Daehwi licked his lips and Woojin flicked his eyes towards the action. Daehwi seemed to notice and shook his head while laughing. He intertwined their hands and began to drag him to his circle of friends.

 

Before Daehwi can even introduce him, everybody gathered around them and started greeting Woojin.

 

“We’ve heard a lot about you!”

 

“Daehwi only talks about you, really.”

 

“Hyung we meet again!” 

 

Woojin,of course, greeted them back and had small conversation with them before they all began to dig through the food Woojin brought giving him some alone time with his boyfriend.

 

Daehwi squeezed their still intertwined hands. “Thanks for today.”

 

Woojin rolled his eyes, “You mean after making me your maid, now you’re saying thank you.” 

 

Daehwi scoffed. “Oh really? You’re pulling that card on me now?” 

 

Woojin pulled him closer to remove the bangs falling onto his face, he wanted to see his eyes properly. “Shut up.” 

Daehwi leaned onto his shoulder, inched even closer, and whispered, “I love you Park Woojin.” 

 

And there it is. That familiar tugging on his chest, the way his heart beats faster as if running a marathon, the way his lips curl into a smile he can’t control. And it’s all because of this bub right here in his arms.

 

Woojin wrapped his arm on Daehwi’s waist, pulling him the closest he can. He kissed his cheek and whispered, “I love you too, Lee Daehwi. I really do.”

  
Woojin thinks he’d be Daehwi’s maid, his slave, his underdog, as long as he can be happy with him like this. Besides, all of his friends know how much of a sucker Woojin is for Daehwi anyway. They know that Daehwi makes him happy and they have witnessed how the two grew from being best friends to where they are now. They can safely say that Woojin has been in love with Daehwi since forever, and Daehwi reciprocates that love just as much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Hit me up on twt if u wanna talk! I'm @eternallydaehwi


End file.
